User blog:Wassboss/The Deadliest Warrior Rematch Hub
With the overturning of the no rematching of Deadliest Warrior battles rule by the admin team, we are now giving you the rest of the wiki going public the chance to redo the old Deadliest Warrior match-ups. Do you feel that one warrior was hard done by in terms of their weapons choice? Did you feel that focus on weaponry and lack of focus on X Factors cost a warrior a victory? Well now is your chance to put that right. However before you go jumping straight into it we've introduced a couple of rules in order to make sure these battles are done properly. The Rules The way this is going to work is similar to the Rematch Policy we all know and love. If you have a match-up you'd like to do you can put it down in the comments below along with a brief reasoning for why you want to rematch it. You must then get the support of 3 other users, at least one of whom is an admin, otherwise you cannot do the battle. You have one week to do this otherwise your request will fail and somebody else can try and get approval of the battle Claims for rematches are on a first come first served basis and we are currently enforcing a limit of one rematch per user so pick carefully which battle you want to do if you have multiple requests. Once a battle has been claimed the blog will be updated to reflect this. Now with all the boring stuff out of the way I present to you the list of Deadliest Warrior Battles for you to claim. The Battles Apache vs Gladiator (Claimed by Appelmonkey) Viking vs Samurai (Claimed by User:SkullinBones1) Spartan vs Ninja Pirate vs Knight Yakuza vs Mafia Green Berets vs Spetsnaz (Claimed by Tybaltcapulet) Shaolin Monk vs Maori Warrior William Wallace vs Shaka Zulu IRA vs Taliban Samurai vs Spartan IRA vs Spetsnaz SWAT vs GSG-9 (Claimed by Tybaltcapulet): Outcome Victory for GSG-9 Attila the Hun vs Alexander the Great (Claimed by Laquearius): Outcome Victory for Alexander the Great Jesse James vs Al Capone Aztec Jaguar vs Zande Warrior Nazi Waffen SS vs Viet Cong (Claimed by El Alamein): Outcome Tie Roman Centurion vs Rajput * Somali Pirates vs Medellin Cartel Persian Immortal vs Celt C.I.A vs K.G.B Vlad the Impaler vs Sun Tzu Ming Warrior vs French Musketeer (Claimed by Kazanshin) Comanche vs Mongol (Claimed by Wassboss): Outcome Victory for the Mongols Navy SEALs vs Israeli Commandos ** George Washington vs Napolean Bonaparte *** Joan of Arc vs William the Conqueror U.S Army Rangers vs North Korean Special Ops (Claimed by Deathblade 100): Outcome Victory for the US Army Rangers Genghis Khan vs Hannibal Barca Saddam Hussein vs Pol Pot Theodore Roosevelt vs Lawrence of Arabia (Claimed by Battlefan237): Outcome Victory for Lawrence of Arabia Ivan the Terrible vs Hernan Cortes Crazy Horse vs Pancho Villa French Forgien Legion vs Gurkhas Vampire vs Zombie **** (Claimed by Elgb333): Outcome Victory for the Vampires * Technically this would be Roman Legionary vs Rajput Warrior. '' ''** Since Israeli Commando covers virtually the entire Israeli Special Forces we are leaving it up to the discretion of the user as to whether they use a composite of the whole force or a specific unit. '' ''***Those of you with a keen eye might have noticed this battle was actually done on this wiki before it appeared on the show. Technically that battle would have been unavailable for a rematch before the current policy change but now is allowed. **** Specifically the 30 Days of Night Vampires and the Night of the Living Dead Zombies. Category:Blog posts